1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to method and apparatus for automatically detecting and identifying vehicles equipped with cellular telephones, and more specifically to using such identification to automatically control entry to such facilities as toll booths and limited-access garages. Fees for such use are billed to the user by a computer controller. Billing capabilities may also be extended to purchases of gasoline, car washes, parking lots, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several methods of automating toll-collecting have been developed. One method used in Dallas, Tex. is known as the Toll-Tag system, and includes a bar code displayed in a window of the vehicle which is read by a scanner as the vehicle passes through a special toll booth. Of the patents known to applicant, including those listed below, Carroll discloses a system using infrared light transmission. Patents by Hassett et al. disclose an in-vehicle toll processor which keeps an accounting of the amount of toll fees accumulated. Swett discloses a system using light beams to alert equipment in the toll booth that a vehicle is approaching.
All the systems described above require some type of special equipment aboard the vehicle either to identify the vehicle or to communicate with the equipment in the toll booth. Billing for usage is a separate function; some of the systems described require payment in advance of a lump sum, which is then debited with each toll-booth use.
A need exists, therefore, for an automated toll-paying system which makes use of existing equipment in the vehicle, e.g., a cellular telephone. With such a system, billing could be automated with bills mailed to the user as are other utility bills. U.S. Patents of which Applicant is aware are listed below:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Issue Date Patentee ______________________________________ 4,398,172 Aug. 9, 1983 Carroll et al. 5,086,389 Feb. 4, 1992 Hassett et al. 5,101,200 Mar. 31, 1992 Swett 5,144,553 Sep. 1, 1992 Hassett et al. 5,253,162 Oct. 12, 1993 Hassett et al ______________________________________